Vampiro
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Dolor, sufrimiento, un amor que nace, experiencias y momentos trágicos, conocerlo a él no fue tan malo, y si, él se convirtió en la segunda persona que mas amaría en la vida. ¿Por qué era alguien tan amable y tenia un abrazo tan cálido?
1. Regreso, despedida y sacrificio

**He vuelto con una nueva historia de Kakumeiki Valvrave, hace tanto que no escribía algo, especialmente de L-elfxHaruto.**

**Advertencias: AU, yaoi, un poco excéntrica la historia, sin más disfrútenla nwn**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave pertenece a Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- No te mueras, por favor – decía un niño con lágrimas en los ojos

- Es inevitable, además no debes estar triste, es normal que esto pase, así es el camino de la vida

- No me importa cuál sea el camino de la vida, yo no quiero que me dejes solo, por favor

- Vamos quita esa cara – acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, secando sus lágrimas – además nunca estarás solo, siempre voy a estar cuidándote y también otra más…

- Pero si no te tengo a ti, qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo

- Y si no me tuvieras solo a mí, entonces tu vida tendría sentido de nuevo, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo te seguiré cuidando, aunque lo hare desde un poco más lejos – y dejo caer su mano, cerrando los ojos y dando fin a su vida, escuchándose el enorme grito y llanto del pequeño niño al lado del cuerpo inerte de la mujer

* * *

Una mañana brillante, y un muchacho de cabellera castaña iba recostada en paja sobre una carreta, iba feliz y muy relajado, hoy era un día muy bello y el más alegre de su vida, después de tantos años regresaba a su antiguo hogar, ya quería verlos a todos.

El hombre que conducía le aviso que el pueblo ya estaba cerca, por lo que se levantó y si efectivamente, solo unos metros más y ya estaría ahí. Verifico que todas sus cosas estuvieran guardadas y no dejara nada, la carreta se detuvo y el bajo, agradeciendo al hombre en cuestión

- Muchas gracias

- No hay de qué joven, pero ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? – pregunto preocupado el hombre

- Pienso quedarme a vivir aquí – contesto feliz

- Ya veo, bueno solo tenga cuidado, este pueblo nunca ha sido muy seguro – y con esa advertencia continuo con su propio camino, dejando confundido al castaño.

Camino por el lugar, todo seguía igual, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido, se detuvo un momento y respiro profundamente, este era el inicio de su nueva vida, escucho unos pasos, no más bien el sonido de cómo alguien corría apresuradamente, pero lo que le hizo girar y ver a la persona fue su voz

- ¡HARUTO!

- ¿Shoko-chan? – recibió un fuerte abrazo el cual acepto gustoso

- Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo

- Yo también, ha pasado mucho tiempo – ella asintió – he vuelto y me quedare a vivir aquí

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto sorprendida separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo completamente, el castaño asintió – que bien, no te iras… - las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se las seco rápidamente – ya no importa, ahora estas aquí y habrá mucho que necesitas saber

- Así es – pero antes de seguir con su plática, escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y no era nada más y nada menos que Saki Rukino – ¡Rukino-san!

- Hola Haruto, antes que nada podrían terminar su abrazo, la gente se les queda viendo – en efecto, las pocas personas que por ahí transitaban, reían un poco, unas más lo veían demasiado exhibicionista y algunas más comentaban lo hermoso del amor joven.

Rápidamente se apartaron uno del otro con sus rostros rojos de la vergüenza, la peli negra suspiro, pero de igual modo de una manera un poco más suave y afectuosa le dio la bienvenida a su amigo.

- Se ve que no has cambiado nada

- Opino lo mismo Rukino-san – sonrió amablemente – siento que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que hablamos – ambas mujeres asintieron – he llegado al pueblo y todo me parece tan igual, que no ha tenido cambio alguno

- No lo creas tanto Haruto, por aquí siempre ha cambios, como por ejemplo la nueva panadería, la librería, muchas, muchas cosas – dijo animada Shoko, haciéndole una señal a Saki, ambas tomaron de cada brazo a Haruto y se lo llevaron para dar una vuelta por el lugar.

Era cierto, había algunas cosas nuevas, pero para él todo era lo mismo y estar con dos de sus más grandes amigas era como volver a su niñez.

Pero algo llamo su atención, en una casa vio como una familia cerraba el lugar, clavando tablas en la puerta e iban vestidos de luto, le pareció muy extraño, y más que dejara flores en ese lugar, iba a preguntarles a Shoko y Rukino, pero en cuanto llegaron a una panadería lo arrastraron ya que debían de prepararle el almuerzo después de tan largo viaje.

- Haruto ¿ya tienes donde quedarte? – el asintió, aun así ambas mujeres se lo llevaron a otro lado – bueno luego iremos a ver tu casa, por ahora ven que te prepararemos algo delicioso, d¿e seguro que tienes mucha hambre ?– dijo Shoko muy animada

- Un poco, además la comida de Shoko-chan es muy rica

- Si, súper sabrosa aunque no sepas que sea – bromeo la peli negra

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña y le dijeron a Haruto que esperara en la sala, observo el lugar y le pareció extraño, en verdad que había cambiado, ahora Shoko viva sola ya que su padre murió hace algunos años por una enfermedad la cual no pudo curarse a tiempo.

Se asomó por la ventana y otra vez vio a una familia sellar su casa con tablas, vestidos de luto y dejando flores, se giró y tanto Shoko como Rukino estaban muy ocupadas, así que aprovechando su distracción salió y lo más rápido posible se acercó a la señora.

- Buenos días – ella no respondió – disculpe mi indiscreción pero, ¿porque ha clavado tablas en la puerta de su hogar y le puso flores ?– en cuanto menciono esos factores la mujer se echó a llorar, el marido de esta se acercó y la consoló, diciéndole a Haruto que la dejara en paz – lo lamento mucho, pero cuando llegue en otra casa hacían lo mismo

- ¿No eres de aquí verdad? – pregunto serio el hombre, el castaño asintió – entiendo, joven será mejor que te vayas de aquí

- ¿Porque? – el hombre se dio cuenta de quienes pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo

- No puedo decirte, solo hazme caso, vete entre más pronto mejor – se llevó a su esposa, dejando confundido al castaño, regreso a la casa de Shoko.

- Tal vez deba preguntarles a ellas… - escucho como lo llamaban, entro a la cocina y ya le tenían listo todo un banquete, por lo que ya no pudo preguntarles nada.

* * *

El tiempo se les paso volando y debía irse para su casa, tenía una maleta que abrir y muchas cosas más, ya estaba atardeciendo y la noche no tardaría en llegar, se despidió de ambas y emprendió camino para su hogar, en cuanto salió, le pareció muy extraño que todos en el pueblo ya estuvieran en casa, algunos corrían para llegar, otros más golpeaban fuertemente para que les abrieran.

Llego a su hogar, encendió las luces y se fue a su habitación estaba muy cansado, el viaje fue muy largo debía dormir, entro y se recostó en la cama, por la ventana vio unas luces parpadear, se tallo un poco los ojos, de seguro estaba alucinando, si hasta hace un momento se fijó que todos se metían en sus casas, ¿para que saldrían?

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y ordeno un poco la casa, ya que en verdad estaba sucia, después iría a comprar un poco de comida y luego visitar a Shoko.

Salió de casa, hizo sus compras, comió y otra vez salió, excepto que en la cara de algunas personas se veían deprimentes otras felices y unas más culpables, pero ¿qué pasaba aquí?

El no recordaba que así fuera, muy raro, toco en la casa de Shoko pero nadie respondía, iba a esperarla, pero se encontró con Rukino, quien también se encontraba depresiva, raro, si apenas ayer reían y bromeaban.

En cuanto la peli negra lo vio hizo su mejor cara fingida y le saludo

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Vine a saludar Shoko, pero no está en casa, ¿sabes a dónde fue?

- No, y no creo que la veas de nuevo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto asustado y confundido, la peli negra se regañó a sí misma, se supone que no debía decir nada – Rukino-san, ¿qué está pasando?, merezco una explicación, ayer llegue y todos se portan muy raro, vi a varias personas sellar sus casa y poner flores en la puerta, dime que… hmmm – la peli negra le tapó la boca y le indico que guardara silencio, ya que comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes

- Estate callado, y sígueme te contare todo, de acuerdo – el asintió, ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Rukino, entraron y la peli negra se aseguró de que nadie la escuchara ni que hubiera algún espía incensario – siéntate, ¿quieres beber algo?

- Un poco de agua

- De acuerdo – volvió con dos vasos, y le entrego uno a Haruto – veras Haruto, desde que te fuiste, durante todos estos años, Shoko y yo aprendimos que este pueblo guarda más cosas de las que uno cree

- No, no te entiendo

- Veras, como te lo digo, cada día del mes, se debe llevar a alguien del pueblo a un lugar fuera de aquí

- ¿Y Shoko fue una de las elegidas? – ella asintió – pero ¿en qué consiste eso?

- Este pueblo, desde no sé cuándo ha sido vigilado por alguien, pero para que ese alguien no le haga nada, cada mes en un día respectivo se le debe entregar una ofrenda, ya se suena estúpido, pero así es, en la noche un día anterior nos reunimos todos y se hace un sorteo, quien salga elegido se convertirá en la ofrenda o sacrifico más que nada

- Eso quiere decir que… - ella asintió - ¡NO!, debemos salvarle

- Imposible, nadie ha conseguido irse y volver, Haruto no lo hagas, arriesgaras tu vida

- No me importa, mientras Shoko este a salvo sacrificare mi propia vida, además que pasara si en el siguiente sorteo tu eres la elegida, sería lo mismo

- Lo sé, pero no podrás hacer nada, ya se la han llevado

- Pues vámonos, dime por donde es y si no yo mismo iré – y se paró ya estaba punto de salir pero Rukino lo tomo del brazo – no me intentes detener

- No lo hago, pero debemos hacer un plan, si vas así como así te mataran, Shoko también es importante para mi

- De acuerdo

* * *

La noche llego y en un claro muy alejado del pueblo, la peli castaña esperaba sentada en un improvisado banco hecho de un troco, jamás creyó que llegaría el día, quería seguir más tiempo con su vida normal, estar con sus amigos, con Haruto, lagrimas dieron señal de querer salir, pero estas se vieron detenidas por el ruido de unas ramas romperse, se paró estrepitosamente y con el corazón en la mano espero para ver quién era, pero gran sorpresa se llevo

- Ha… ¡HARUTO!

- SHOKO-CHAN, que alegría, aun no te has ido, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

- Sí, pero… ¿porque estas vestido como una chica? – al escuchar eso, se sonrojo y molesto – digo… creo que te ves muy linda y eso y jejejeje

- No te preocupes, pero esto es parte del plan

- ¿Plan? – el asintió – ¿qué clase de plan es?

- Uno en el que ahora mismo te regresas al pueblo y te vas de ahí para siempre, yo me hare cargo de lo demás

- ¿Qué?, no, no, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?, morirás si te descubren, si saben lo que hiciste

- Y que importa, lo que ellos hacen para vivir no es vida, sacrificar a quienes son más importantes en su vida es cruel, y yo no permitiré que se lleven a quien significa mucho

- Haruto yo…

- No digas nada, ahora vete, Rukino-san te espera junto con el carro – las lágrimas esta vez no pudieron evitar fluir, abrazo fuertemente a su amigo, no podía creerlo, apenas se vieron nuevamente y ahora él se sacrificaría, no era justo, escucharon como un carro jalado por caballas se acercaba, de inmediato Haruto la alejo de ella y le indico por donde debía irse – vamos ya, no hay tiempo

- Seguro… - el asintió – de acuerdo… espero nos veamos en otro lugar y diferente situación

- Yo también – sonrió feliz, respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire despacio, ahora que se lo pensaba, quizás lo del vestido era demasiado, pero según Rukino debía intercambiar papeles, ya que los únicos que sabrían a quien se había elegido seria en el pueblo, mas no la persona o cosa en cuestión.

* * *

Vio el cielo con nostalgia, jamás se imaginó que al ir al lugar donde había vivido por tanto tiempo seria el mismo en el cual sería el fin de su vida. El carro se acercaba y este se detuvo enfrente de él, vio como un hombre mayor bajaba de la parte de adelante y abría la puerta

- Entre por favor – el asintió, y así lo hizo, por dentro sí que era elegante y costoso, se sentó y escucho como la puerta era cerrada y el carro comenzaba a andar de nuevo, observo por la ventana y en verdad que el paisaje era lúgubre.

Pudo notar que entre más se adentraba el camino se hacía más complicado, ahora entendía eso de que nadie volvía, al parecer solo se podía cruzar en carro, escucho como se detenía y la puerta era abierta, bajo y lo último que le escucho decir al conductor – discúlpeme y entre a la casa – el asintió y agradeció, viendo como el hombre se iba cual rayo, vio la imponente mansión que estaba frente a él, subió las escaleras y como pudo alzo un poco el vestido, quizás Rukino había exagerado con el largo, pero a penas subió sentido como alguien lo observaba, eso le dio escalofríos, se giró, pero no había nadie, seguro eran los nervios, si seguro, la puerta de roble estaba frente a él, dio algunos golpecillos y esta se abrió, entro y las luces se encendieron, revelando un hermoso y enorme vestíbulo, quedo muy impresionado, era como estar en otro mundo, escucho los pasos de alguien venir, trago saliva y espero, giro y bajando por las escaleras venia un hombre de cabellera plateada, a leguas podía notar que era frio y calculador, y temió que este se diera cuenta.

- Buenas noches – saludo el peli plateado, Haruto no respondió – ¿acaso es sorda o no me escucho?

- No… - respondió quedito y tratando de hacer más delicada la voz – discúlpeme…

- ¿Sabe porque está aquí? – él negó, lo que extraño al peli plateado – así que solo subió al carro, bajo y entro aquí sin preocuparse en lo que tendría que hacer

- Honestamente así es

- Bien, entonces sígame para que hablemos – el castaño asintió.

Haruto se acercó al muchacho y este le extendió su mano para que la tomara, dudoso acepto, comenzaron a caminar, el castaño estaba nervioso, rezaba a todos los dioses porque no se diera cuenta, además que sería lo que iba a decirle, tenía razón no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que debía salvar a Shoko que ahora era una especie de sacrificio, pero y si lo descubría debía buscar una buena forma de irse de ahí.

Llegaron a una enorme biblioteca y el muchacho le indico que tomara asiento, él obedeció y se sentó algo desconfiado, le ofreció una taza de té y la tomo algo desconfiado y nervioso. El peli plateado se sentó frente a él y lo analizo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Que… sucede? – pregunto nervioso el castaño

- Eres una chica muy extraña, venir y sin saber a qué?, realmente eres de ese estúpido pueblo – él asintió – eres idiota

- Perdón?, pero creo que ha empezado a ser muy grosero, usted me trajo aquí para explicarme la razón del porque vine

- Es muy simple y no necesito de tanto tiempo para decirle, usted será mi cena por el siguiente mes y de esa manera ese pueblo repugnante podrá tener otros 30 días de paz

- ¡¿QUE?! – se levantó asustado , como era posible que el lugar donde vivió durante tanto tiempo y al que volvió, fuera tan cruel y egoísta

- Sorprendida – él también se levantó – pero así son las cosas, para la supervivencia de la mayoría, siempre se debe dar algo a cambio, entiendes una vida por muchas mas

- Eso es… eso es… usted es el único culpable, ha hecho sufrir a muchas familias, usted no tiene una poco de consideración

- ¿Consideración? Y porque debería de tenerla para con humanos tan estúpidos, mentirosos, despreciables, si en verdad hice sufrir a familias, entonces respóndeme algo, ¿Por qué no hicieron lo imposible por salvarlas?

- Bueno… quizás no… digo…

- Ves como no puedes responder algo tan simple como eso, la supervivencia es lo que importa más que nada y al final la culpabilidad los invade hasta mas no poder, que hipócritas

- Eso no es verdad, aquí el único malvado es usted – se paró del sillón, su cara mostraba todo el terror que por su cuerpo corría en ese instante, el peli plateado solo veía las reacciones del castaño, así que quería escapar, pues bien, hasta donde podía llegar en 5 minutos.

* * *

El castaño viendo su oportunidad salió de la sala y comenzó a correr a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, busco cualquier otra salida, pero nada, excepto por una sombra, si una mano que le indicaba que le siguiera, no tenía otra opción, así que fue le siguió, no tenía muchas oportunidades, con el largo vestido que traía le resultaba difícil el poder correr, debió haberle dicho a Rukino que no fuera tan largo.

Muy agitado se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, parecía que se adentraba más y más en ese lugar, de nuevo vio la sombre y le siguió, encontrándose con una ventana abierta, y esta daba perfectamente al jardín, no se lo pensó dos veces y brinco a través de esta, la falda se le rasgo un poco, pero no le importo, tenía que salir de ahí, corrió y corrió, casi podía volver a sentirse a salvo y aun mas, podría volver a Shoko y Rukino, pero antes de poder seguir corriendo, sintió una enorme fuerza que le hizo caer contra el suelo y que esta misma mantenía su cuerpo inmovilizado, para cuando acordó se encontró de nueva cuenta con el chico de cabello plateado y ojos violetas.

- Parece que no llegaste muy lejos verdad, realmente me crees idiota

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – en eso la parte superior del vestido fue rasgada, respondiendo a la pregunta del castaño. El peli plateado se quitó de encima y después lo tomo por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en el aire, la cara de Haruto perdía color – su…suelte… gah…

- Realmente la gente de ese pueblo es estúpida, supongamos que creí este basura de teatro, dime que ibas a hacer después, matarme, no verdad, así que finalmente se revelan, me sorprende que tuvieran tanto cerebro como para hacer esto, sabes, cualquier hombre humano caería en esto, pero sabes yo no lo soy, ni un humano y mucho menos alguien tan repugnante que se satisface con el cuerpo de alguien más, no, yo solo los uso a ustedes como mi comida y nada más – presiono más el agarre en el cuello de Haruto – tienes algo que decir antes de morir

- Yo… seré… guh… su… comida… guh… - una imperceptible sonrisa se posó en los labios del hombre

- Que estupidez, y ¿porque aceptaría eso?

- P…porque… usted… nunca… guh… dijo… que tenía que ser mujer… verdad… guh – al castaño le estaba costando mantenerse consciente, ya no podía sentir su cuerpo

El peli plateado se lo pensó un rato, sin dejar de presionar el cuello del castaño, era cierto, solo les había dicho que quería un humano cada mes o sino todos morirían, lo de enviar mujeres jóvenes fue idea de ellos, soltó al castaño del cuello y este cayó al suelo, no se podía mover y sus ojos estaban pesados, lo único que alcanzo a ver y escuchar antes de desmayarse fue…

- Está bien, acepto, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto pase el mes, ese estúpido pueblo desaparecerá de una vez de este mundo

* * *

El olor a flores frescas hizo al castaño despertar, muy despacio trato de levantarse, su vista estaba muy borrosa y distinguió una sombra, pero no sabría decir si era un hombre o una mujer, asustado intento pararse para defenderse, pero esta persona se le acerco y se lo impido, haciendo que volviera a recostarse

- ¿Quién eres?

- Shh… - puso un dedo en los labios del joven – por ahora descansa, has tenido un día muy ajetreado, no te preocupes yo te cuidare, por ahora duerme

- Si… Zzzz…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara, y gracias por leer nwn**


	2. Presentación, el inicio del misterio

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, un poco corto, falta de romance, si ya lo creo XD, sin más disfrútenla, nwn**

**Valvrave the Liberator es propiedad de Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, molestando en los ojos al joven de cabellera castaña, que con las cobijas cubrió su cara, aún era muy temprano como para despertar, además la cama sí que era cómoda, podría dormir ahí para siempre.

El olor a flores frescas fue lo que le hizo despertar, otra vez ese olor… ¿otra vez?

Muy agitado se quitó las cobijas de encima, pasando su mirada alrededor de la habitación, esta, esta no era su casa, ni su cama y mucho menos su ropa, ¿A dónde había llegado?, ¿Qué lugar era ese?

Se paró de la cama y abrió las persianas y después la ventana, podía ver el pueblo desde ahí, pero ¿porque?, si hace apenas un día había llegado, siendo recibido muy afectuosamente por Shoko y… ¿Shoko?, casi se cae, pero se sostuvo de la ventana, si, ya lo recordaba, ayer, ayer fue a ver a Shoko y no la encontró, pero si a Rukino y hablaron, le dijo sobre lo que le hicieron a su amiga y la salvo de parar aquí y después… el… el… corrió directamente a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salió, tenía que buscar a ese hombre.

Busco de arriba para abajo, por todos lados, pero ni señales de esa persona, ¿a dónde se había ido?, y si todo era un sueño y en principio había llegado a ese lugar, no, no, su cabeza le daba vueltas y las piernas le temblaban, cayo hacia atrás, pero el golpe nunca llego, en cambio abrió un poco los ojos y solo noto a una persona, para de nueva cuenta caer inconscientes.

El sonido de música le hizo levantarse rápidamente, volteo para todos lados y no había nadie, pero antes de salir, encontró ropas dobladas en una silla, algo desconfiado las tomo y se las puso, se sentía algo ridículo con esa especie de ropa, pero mejor que andar desnudo, eso sí que era seguro.

Salió del cuarto y siguió la música, a cada paso que daba, más claro podía escucharla, bajo y se encontró de nueva cuenta con la entrada a la sala, en donde había estado la noche anterior, le dio escalofríos el solo tener que entrar.

Respiro profundo y muy despacio abrió la puerta, no había nadie, ¿y entonces la música?

- Es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin antes no ser invitado o por lo menos pedir permiso – el castaño se sorprendió, ya que el hombre de cabellera plateada si estaba ahí y es más estaba en una escalera buscando algún libro – ¿y bien?

- Lo lamento, pero escuche música y decidí entrar

- Ya veo, se nota como los humanos no tienen nada de cultura, pero ya veía venir algo así – se bajó de la escalera y otra vez analizo de pies a cabeza a Haruto – así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia?

- Así es – respondió lo mas director posible, no podía doblegarse frente a ese hombre – tiene algún problema

- Ninguno en realidad, pero es interesante ver la estupidez humana en carne y hueso

- No debería hablarme así, soy su invitado y… GAH! – el castaño fue levantado por el cuello, con una sola mano por parte del peli plateado que al parecer no se esforzaba nada, mirando fríamente al castaño le respondió

- En primera yo te hablo como se me venga en gana ya que en esta casa yo mando y en segunda tú no eres ningún invitado, solo eres el objeto del que me alimento has entendido – lo soltó, y Haruto tosió tratando de recuperar el aliento – pero me sorprende, dime a que se debió el cambio tan repentino de esos pueblerinos al enviarme a un chico

- Ellos no lo saben

- Perdón, ¿cómo que no lo saben?

- No, yo, cambie de lugares con la persona a la que habían escogido para venir

- Hmmm… y ¿qué te hizo tomar una decisión tan suicida?

- Ella es alguien importante y no podía permitir que su vida terminara en ese momento

- Hmmm… - una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios del hombre – que tontería, y a ella no le importo que tu fueras morir para que ella viviría, si realmente es tan importante para ti, ¿Por qué simplemente no te la llevaste?, de esa manera tanto ella como tu estarían vivos y juntos

- Lo sé, pero tampoco iba a dejar que por eso lastimaras al pueblo, es el lugar donde crecí y no deseo verlo destruido

- Pues sí que eres un humano ingenuo – se masajeo un poco la sien – como sea dame tu brazo

- ¿Mi brazo? – el peli plateado asintió, algo desconfiado extendió su brazo que fue tomado por el hombre y lo arrastro hasta el sillón donde lo sentó y este se puso a su lado – que va a hacer… tch… - antes de que acordara su piel era atravesada por los dientes del de cabellera plateada

Realmente nunca imagino que eso fuera tan doloroso, cortarse con un cuchillo dolía, pero mantener algo afilado atravesarle la piel era mucho peor, entonces una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, eso era lo que sufrían todas las mujeres que ahí iban, cada día, tener que poner su brazo y este siendo atravesado por colmillos, realmente debió ser una tortura para ellas y aún más al estar alejadas de sus familias.

Después de 10 minutos, el de cabellera plateada se separó de Haruto

- Listo – hablo con el líquido rojo aun recorriendo sus labios – será mejor que vayas a vendarte eso o te desangraras – el castaño asintió y salió del lugar, subió rápidamente a la habitación donde había despertado, busco algo, pero no había nada, a ese paso realmente se iba a morir.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, asustado volteo, encontrándose con una mujer, la cual cubría su cara con una especie de mascara

- ¿Quién es usted? – ella no respondió – pregunte que…

- Shh… no hables tan fuerte, dame tu brazo te lo vendare – ese tono de voz se le hizo conocido, su herida parecía abrirse más y más, por lo que no le quedo de otra que confiar en la misteriosa mujer.

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Haruto no decía nada, solo observaba como la mujer le curaba el brazo y lo vendaba, era extraño no la conocía de nada y aun así podía confiar en ella plenamente.

Termino de vendar el brazo y guardo todo lo que había usado, estaba a punto de retirarse, pero la detuvo

- ¿Porque me está ayudando?

- Todo a su tiempo, por ahora qué tal si sales a hablar con él, de seguro que tienes mucho que preguntarle, con permiso – salió por la puerta, Haruto se paró rápidamente, pero cuando fue al pasillo ella ya no estaba.

Se lo pensó por un momento, de verdad tenía muchas dudas al respecto, volvió a bajar, si iba a pasar un mes ahí encerrado por lo menos debía conocer todos los motivos al respecto del porque el pueblo esta amenazado y que significa el enviar cada mes a una persona, y más específico en ese día.

Entro a la sala y el de cabellera plateada ahí seguía, noto la presencia del castaño, pero decidió no prestarle atención, aunque aún así, Haruto no iba a dejársela fácil

- ¿Porque deben traerle a una persona cada mes?

- Ya te lo dije, para comer

- Sabe que no me refiero a eso

- Entonces no sé qué respuesta es la que deseas

- Una en la que me diga la verdad

- ¿Y porque debería de perder mi tiempo con un humano como tú?, ya te dije la razón si no estás satisfecho, debiste preguntarle a quien te dijo que me dan humanos cada mes

- Si lo hizo, pero solo me dijo que era para ser tributos

- Lo vez, ahí está la respuesta – se paró del sillón y salió, pero antes de irse el castaño lo tomo del hombro – seguirás molestando…

- Pero… bien no me lo diga, no me importa

- Eres tan voluble, y en vez de buscar las razones de porque necesito comer, ya te vendaste el brazo – el castaño asintió – por ahora tu prioridad es darme de comer cada que tenga hambre y vendarte cuando sea necesario o morirás

- Lo se… - en eso recordó algo muy importante – por cierto mi nombre es Tokishima Haruto

- ¿Y qué?

- Que no me había presentado como debía

- Crees que eso me importa

- Bueno, si dos personas van a confiar por algún tiempo creo que por lo menos deben de saber su nombre

- Que costumbre tan trivial, L-elf Karlstein

- L-elf, es un nombre poco común, ¿qué significa?

- No significa nada, solo es un nombre – Haruto decido ya no mencionar nada – se te ofrece algo mas – el negó – bien, me voy a dormir, por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo matinal procura llevar pantalones

- ¡¿QUE?! – la cara de Haruto se puso roja hasta mas no poder, ahora que se lo pensaba, cuando se puso la ropa, solo traía una enorme camisa, y nunca se preocupó por traer otra cosa, ya no pudo ver al otro chico a los ojos, se moría de vergüenza

- Por favor, ahora me saldrás con que te dio pena, si hasta hace unas horas estabas vestido como una chica, solo por no llevar pantalones no es el fin del mundo – seguía sin responder, el peli plateado bufo – como sea ya me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo asuntos que arreglar y tenerte aquí me ha causado más problemas de los que necesito – el oji azul vio como este se iba por un pasillo y su figura se perdía en la oscuridad.

Bostezo, él también estaba cansado, quizás dormir un poco podía abrir su mente, si, descansar era la mejor opción.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto, para caer rendido en la cama, seguía cansado y que le succionara sangre no era algo muy agradable, quería dormir, por un buen rato.

* * *

La luz entraba por la ventana, y el castaño se despertó molesto, debía recordar las cerrarlas cortinas antes de dormir, algo molesto fue al baño, para lavarse la cara, salió tan fresco como una lechuga y encontró en su cama otro cambio de ropa, se quitó la que traía puesta y se puso un cambio limpio.

Bajo por las escaleras y todo estaba silencioso, de seguro que aquel hombre seguía dormido, pero un agradable aroma atrajo toda su atención, por lo que lo siguió sin ninguna preocupación, tenía mucha hambre. Llego a lo que parecía el jardín trasero de la casa, se encontró con una mesa con varios platos de comida, la boca se le hizo agua, pero recordó que esta no era su casa y además de ¿quién era eso?

Llegaste justo a tiempo, que te parece si comes algo – de nueva cuenta esa voz, y la mujer tenía puesta la máscara – siéntate, seguro que no has comido desde ayer

- Si, esto… ¿porque me ayuda?

- Las preguntas luego, primero come

Y así lo hizo, termino con casi todo, pero al final ya no pudo más, aunque siendo sincero, nunca había comido tanto en su vida, a que se debería ese cambio de apetito.

- Después de que bebió tu sangre, es normal que tengas ese apetito, sabes la mayoría de la gente piensa que los vampiros solo beben sangre por beberla, - pero en realidad es una manera de obtener los nutrientes de los seres humanos, tú has de saber que lo que comes se trasforma en carbohidratos, lípidos, proteínas y todo eso viaja por tu sangre – el castaño no entendía – bueno simplemente, él como vampiro no puede ingerir alimentos y extraer de ellos todos sus nutrientes, es por eso que debe hacerlo de un humano, en su sangre ya están todos esos nutrientes que el necesita para vivir

- ¿Como si fuera un parasito? – eso le causo mucha gracia a la mujer – dije algo gracioso

- Algo… bueno por ahora disfruta tu estancia aquí, estoy segura que le ayudaras mucho, bueno yo me llevo esto, ve y da un paseo por los alrededores, despertara hasta en la noche

- Gracias – se levantó de la silla, y comenzó c aminar, pero se giró de regreso para preguntarle su nombre y la mujer desapareció de nuevo – esto comienza a resultar bastante aterrador

Se fue por una senda la cual estaba total y completamente libre de pasto o flores, aunque fuese un lugar muy grande, ¿porque no había nadie?, es decir está muy bien cuidado, las flores, la casa, las habitaciones, todo, incluso la ropa, realmente todo le resultaba un sueño demasiado poco creíble.

Enfocando su vista, encontró una especia de invernadero, pero ¿Por qué se veía tan descuidado?

Otro misterio más a su larga lista, bueno L-elf estaba durmiendo y al parecer él era el único que andaba por ahí, así que era el momento de comenzar con su investigación, si quería respuestas él tendría que obtenerlas. Ya en la puerta del invernadero, lo vio de un lado y luego de otro, los vidrios rotos y sucio y la puerta, se lo pensó dos veces si la tocaba estaba seguro de que se caería, a penas la toco y si se rompió.

Con mucho cuidado entro y vio lo poco que ahí tenia, masetas rotas y sucias, flores marchitas, tal parece que este lugar lo dejaron olvidado completamente, su pie choco con algo, agacho la mirada y se encontró con un libro, le soplo un poco, y estornudo, sí que tenía polvo, lo abrió y dentro de este había mucho, mucho sobre el cuidado de las flores, plantas medicinales e incluso como hacer te de hierbas, era toda una guía y estaba escrita a mano, sin duda alguna un tesoro, giro la siguiente página y de esta cayo algo, levanto el papel y era una fotografía, pero estaba algo vieja y rasgada, pero se podía distinguir a la perfección quienes aparecían en ella; una mujer de cabellera rosada con dos largas coletas, otra mujer con cabellera rubia mucho más larga y a su lado un hombre de cabellera verde, se encontraban dando la espalda a una construcción, trato de ver más claramente, pero no podía identificarlo.

Guardo la imagen en el libro, quizás más tarde podría acordarse, vio todo el invernadero, le era muy triste que ese lugar estuviera tan descuidado, mientras a fuera todo estaba bello y hermoso, muy bien cuidado, tal vez podría conseguir algunos materiales y dejar este lugar como nuevo.

Pero antes que nada limpiaría, estaba hecho un verdadero chiquero, con cuidado se adentró más en el invernadero y abrió una puerta, dejando salir más polvo, ahí había escobas, las cuales ya no habían sido usadas en años.

* * *

El sol ya se ocultaba y Haruto estaba sentado tratando de recuperar sus energías, había sido un día agotador, pero por lo menos había limpiado todo el lugar, ya mañana vería si podía conseguir unos vidrios y algo de agua para limpiar, se levantó cansado, estiro un poco y salió del lugar, ya vendría mañana a seguir.

En cuanto llego a la enorme casa de la que había salido por la mañana no se encontró con nadie, eso no le agrado para nada, pero decidió no darle importancia, hasta que sintió como era arrojado contra la pared y levantado en el aire por el cuello de la camisa

- Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es más que una vil rata

- Gah… suéltame… me… asfi…asfixio… gah

- ¿A donde te fuiste y porque tu ropa esta tan sucia?, intentaste escapar, realmente los humanos valoran tan poco la miserable vida que tienen, bien terminara con ella ahora mismo – como pudo el castaño le dio una patada logrando que lo soltara y recuperar el aliento

- Yo no intente escapar, solo fui a dar un paseo pero caí en un matorral y termine lleno de tierra

- ¿Enserio?, entonces ¿porque tardaste todo el día?

- Porque me resbale y quede inconsciente y hasta hace unos momentos desperté – el peli gris no creía ni una sola de las excusas del castaño

- Sígueme, no escuchaste, sígueme – caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón

- Para que hemos venido aquí – el peli gris le indico una dirección, a la cual el castaño volteo a ver, era nada más y nada menos que el pueblo donde nació y paso la mayor parte de su infancia

- Entiende esto, si intentas escapar, matarme o cualquier otra grandiosa idea, vete despidiendo de ese miserable y repugnante lugar – Haruto asintió – bien, ahora dame tu brazo tengo que salir y necesito comer – descubrió su brazo izquierdo y se mordió los labios para evitar soltar otro desgarrador grito como el de ayer, en verdad que eso resultaba muy doloroso, casi cae esta vez había tomada más que la de ayer – curioso, muy curioso

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con la respiración agitada

- Me han traído muchas humanas, ya sabes jóvenes – la cargo al estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación – vírgenes, según esto las más castas, y su sangre sabía muy bien, pero la tuya sí que es deliciosa, tal vez no fue tan mala idea que vinieras – llego a la habitación del castaño y la arrojo en la cama, como si de un trapo viejo se tratara – nos vemos en un par de semanas, así que no intentes nada raro o te mato

Haruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, su brazo seguía sangrando, esta vez podía asegurar que le clavo los colmillos hasta sus venas, casi como si quisiera cortarle el brazo, le causo gracia, le había advertido no hacer nada extraño o lo mataría, y estaba muriéndose por desangrado eso sí que era bastante paradójico, su vista se nublaba, aprecio por última vez el lugar y cayo inconsciente, ese sería su final.

* * *

Se sentía mal, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, trato de enfocar su vista, pero solo notaba manchas, en especial una que se encontraba a su lado y le curaba, trato de hablar, decir lo que fuera, pero ningún sonido salía, ni siquiera un grito. La mujer le noto y acariciando su frente le dijo que se relajara y volviera a dormir ya que necesitaba descansar y guardar sus energías para más tarde

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo nwn**


End file.
